


The Stanford Prison Principle-9

by mustloveHALO



Series: The Stanford Prison Principle/斯坦福监狱法则 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveHALO/pseuds/mustloveHALO
Summary: Newt在洗澡间遇到了麻烦……





	The Stanford Prison Principle-9

Newt在洗澡后没能找到自己的换洗衣服，监狱已经统一把他们换下的囚衣收走，本该在筐子里的另一套囚衣却不见了，或许是义工收错了，就在刚才他还看见浆洗房工作的胖囚犯推着放满脏衣服的推车缓慢穿过澡堂，他决定追上去找一找。

澡堂的热气还没有散掉，地上淌着水，Newt刚迈进去就听到一声响亮的口哨，防火门啪地一声在他身后阖上了。  
“晚上好，你在找什么呢，宝贝？”蛇嘶般的声音从氤氲的热气里传出来。  
Newt急刹住脚步。  
拍手的声音紧接着传来，Frankie戏剧化地从阴影里现出身形，他显然没在规定的时间进出澡堂，或许一直埋伏着等待这一刻。他甚至已经脱了上衣，胸前和臂膀上有不对称的纹身，在警局里的时候Newt学过，这是特定囚犯的凶恶徽章，彰显着Frankie的狱中地位。  
Newt呼吸加快，握紧了拳，找不到衣服的第一时间他就该想到的，这是一个陷阱，Frankie完全是守株待兔。

Frankie晃着膀子慢慢走过来，一咧嘴就露出烟渍堆积的牙，“他把你照顾的真好，瞧瞧，你仍然还是刚进门时闪着光的样子……”  
他用黏湿的目光上下打量着Newt，还咂了咂嘴。  
Newt感到后悔，他太大意了，跑过来之前没有通知Minho，他以为会很快结束的，他只在腰间围上毛巾就跑去找衣服，以为最多不会超过一分钟，找不到再告诉Minho也不迟，他完全忘了独自回到洗澡间的风险，Newt有些绝望地想，这是否应该归罪于洗澡时Minho放肆的亲蜜行为让他失去了一部分判断力。  
Newt靠着墙边移动，恐惧和愤怒同时都有，他瞪着Frankie，在对方打量自己的时候同样打量对方。

Frankie没有带手下，这好极了，这份自大会害人的——Newt猜Frankie打算独享，他自私，贪婪，他的手下只会守在门外，这很好，他们可以一对一。如果发生剧烈响动，那些手下肯定会从对面的门快速进来，而自己这边……Minho这边的门反锁了，没有钥匙从外面打不开，所以他得靠自己，至少制定一个计划，拖延够时间。  
Newt环视四周，浴室的顶灯已经被遥控关闭了，只有墙壁上的地灯还亮着，在低于膝盖的高处指示着安全出口，地面上还有一滩滩不成形的积水，监狱的水泥地偷工减料地疏于修葺，排水做得很差，不远处的地上还落了块香皂，一个烂熟的戏码，也许本来就是Frankie扔的。

Frankie浮夸地拍着手：“非常有趣，我必须得说你是个有魅力的猎物，让我足足等了四五天，”他把脑袋偏向一边，“现在终于到了发抖时间，如果你跳过这个步骤也行，可以节省体力，也取决于接下来你会选什么，跪下求饶还是试一会儿再求饶？就我个人而言，我特别希望求饶发生在我把你弄哭了之后……那会让我心软难捺，忍不住放你一马。”  
Newt强忍着一阵反胃，他缩着肩膀向有光亮的地方移动，看上去就像在恐惧地躲避。  
Frankie缓慢地走近，一点也不着急，享用正餐值得花一些时间。

“过来，”他故作温柔地说，“我会好好疼爱你……”  
Newt又打了个寒战，Frankie眼中的淫邪简直能挤出脏水来，恶心感撕扯着他的胃部，但他仍然飞快地思考，选择着路线，然后尽量用请求的样子仰头回视Frankie的目光，掌握节奏很重要，Newt在心里告诫自己，下流话打败不了人。  
他慢慢停在地灯前，不远处就是个喷头，没旋好的开关让水管一直往下滴着水。Newt再一次看了看关闭的大门，然后才一点点收回目光，望向Frankie，他抿了抿唇，轻声说了句“晚上好，先生。”这让对方在兴奋里又生出一些狂热来。

 

Newt站定了，望着Frankie，用试探的语气柔顺地说，“我知道您最想要的不是求饶，先生，”他牵着腰间摇摇欲坠的浴巾低声地说，“求饶您见得多了，你想要的是真的快活……”  
Frankie咧起嘴笑起来，“你真聪明，但这两点并不矛盾。”  
“还是有区别的，”Newt缓缓地垂下眼睛，“我可以满足您，让你非常快活，……但我不想受伤，如果我尽量不反抗的话，也就是说，我也尽量不让你受伤的话，你也可以满足我吗？”  
Frankie耸起他长得相当奇崛的眉毛，“你怎么会认为受伤会让过程不快活呢，宝贝，羞辱和挫败才是快活的源泉，”他眯起眼睛，“是什么让你天真的觉得你在一个男人的操弄下可以不受伤？”他满怀恶意地牵起嘴角，“让我想想，是Minho不太行吗？”  
真对不起Minho，Newt咬了咬牙，仍然半垂着眼睛，“不，我是说，除此之外的伤……”  
Frankie立刻目光往下暧昧地笑起来。  
Newt忍住不适感继续，“我的肋骨被他打断了，大概两根，或者三根，如果我拼命反抗你，它们会很容易戳进肺里，因为是左边的缘故，甚至会直接戳进心脏，我可能会死……你瞧，我对你造不成什么威胁，也会带不来什么快活……但如果我就这样死了，欢愉就会太过短暂，而这之后……你知道，这会让他很没面子……”  
“比‘不太行’更没有面子吗？”Frankie歪着脖子嗤嗤地笑，“你认为我搞不定他——”他停顿了一下，用扭曲的强调念着：“你的那位主人？”  
“我不好奇你们谁能搞得定谁……”Newt缓慢地摇了摇头，“但这是这里的规矩，不是吗？他可以把我丢给你，但他却不能把我输给你，哪怕我死了。这不关乎我是谁，而是你们的……你们是怎么说的，噢，领土争端，之后这就会变成一件两败俱伤的事，这很没必要，而我也是在为您考虑。”  
Frankie静默了一会儿，他冷酷地观察着，Newt可以感觉他盯在自己身上的眼睛，对方可能有这么一刻在真的思考，这就够了，他不需要等待回答。

 

Newt在微弱的灯光下，在Frankie游移的目光中柔顺地走过去，主动而讨好地把手放在对方的裤裆上，他克制着杀人和呕吐的冲动去碰Frankie的裤子，Frankie用侵略性地前移代替了回答。  
Newt缩了一下，但还是用低伏的姿态继续。  
“让我替你完成这一步吧……”他蹲下去，低着头，手放在Frankie的下腹上，几乎立刻就感觉Frankie那一部位贴着布料起了反应，他涨红了脸慢慢地去把那条裤子脱掉，又跪下来，驯顺地再替Frankie脱掉鞋，他的头顶上传来粗糙而压抑的呼吸声。  
“我的手太冷了，让我去打开热水……”他没有等Frankie指示，本来Frankie就指示不上什么，他的下流话在Newt充满蛊惑的行为里只能起破坏享受的作用。

Newt解开腰间的浴巾扔在一边，把他引到热水下，现在两个人都赤裸着，Newt不紧不慢地抚摸Frankie的下体，挑起却又不满足Frankie的欲望。  
“你可真会勾人，和Minho只是第一次吗？”Frankie声音嘶哑，“还是说你天生擅长这个？”  
Newt轻颤的指尖好像有强大的挑逗力，但Frankie觉得自己得抑制一些，今天是个调教时刻，Newt是个和以往不一样的猎物，是个极品，尤物，他要的是征服而不是捕获，他得费些耐心，否则在“领土争端”之前就会陷入“统治危机”了，他不能操之过急。  
“我只是学得很快……”Newt仰起脖子，他神色认真，眉间轻皱，语调晦暗，他的手指在热水下变得高于体温，这让Frankie感到分外刺激。  
“我应该给你吹吗……”Newt有些迷惑地歪着头，就像一个未经人事的少年，片刻后却又对着Frankie挺立的部位摇了摇头，“好像你不太需要了。”

Newt站起来，背靠着墙，他把手搭在Frankie的肩上，他分开了腿，慢慢抬高了一边，雾气之下他的眼神就像无言的邀请。  
他让Frankie贴近了一些，那人的欲望已经在他的手指下浸透了亢奋，他引导着那个亢奋的物体靠近大腿，皮肤传来炙热的温度，Frankie几乎迫不及待地就在他两腿间摩擦起来。Newt一声不吭，假装亲近地蹭了蹭Frankie的脖颈，他感觉Frankie呼吸又快了些，热水是个很好的催化剂，Frankie企图啃咬他，留下湿润和齿痕，Newt忍不住后仰着闪避，厌恶和恶心充塞了他的感官。

“我不喜欢你这样躲着我。”Frankie嘶声说。  
“对不起……”Newt更用力地抓着他的肩，“我只是有点腿软。”  
他没有呻吟，只是低声地发出气音，说话时低着脑袋，就对着Frankie的耳廓，他的唇若有若无地擦过去，他动了动腿，就听到Frankie抽气的声音，被抬高的那条腿立刻被掰得更高了，Frankie更激烈地做着摩擦的动作，一只手还伸向了他的前面。

“爽吗？”Frankie哼哧着问，他自我感觉良好，“你已经很乖了，美人，你很擅长摆弄男人，嗯？”他拍了拍Newt的屁股，用手指示意自己想要进去。  
Newt偏开头，望了眼喷头，做了一个去够但够不到的动作，“可以再把水调热一点吗？”他耳语般地说。  
“哦，我让你害羞了？”  
Newt的鼻尖仍然是凉的，他摇头的时候蹭过Frankie的耳朵，这让Frankie很有满足感，变得乐于施舍，他愿意显摆自己才是那个游刃有余的统治者，要比Minho更好，毕竟Newt一开始就埋下了攀比的暗示。Frankie扭开身子，伸直手去调水，他贪婪地不愿从Newt腿间退开，这个姿势有点别扭，但Newt等的就是这个时候。

他倾斜了上身，也把手伸向热水，却突然转向Frankie的手腕，抓住Frankie的手猛地一下按在热水开关和水管的交界处，那里的热胶皮老化脱落了，高温的白铁管露出一个指缝的宽度。  
Frankie的手反射性弹开了，在疼痛抵达他的大脑之前Newt已经快速从钳制中滑了出去，Frankie伸手就去捏Newt细瘦的脖子，但Newt快他一步地蹲下去，抬起膝盖猛地贯在他贲张的下体上。两处的剧痛同时袭来，Frankie喉咙发出嘶鸣，他屈起身体痛得发抖，满脑子叫嚣着Newt会为了欺骗他而付出代价，嘴里却发不出成型的吼叫。

 

Newt的行动却还没有完，他又飞快地用胳膊肘撞碎了安全指使灯的硬塑料壳，尖锐的裂缝划伤了他的胳膊，他开始胡乱地掰着灯壳的裂口，那锐利的卷边足够当凶器，但可能太刮手，他又皱着眉站起来，去捡他扔在不远处的毛巾。

Frankie在地上重新耸动起来，那一阵激烈的疼痛让他迟滞了几秒，但也就是几秒，他在心里癫狂地狞笑，在这里可没人会是掰块塑料都怕刮手的菜鸟，他在Newt转身之后立刻扑向那块破裂的地灯。  
他抢先去掰最锋利的卷边，立刻就掰开了很大的口子，就剩一点就能扯断下来，Newt却已经不声不响地折了回来，他抬起膝盖猛击了Frankie的肘部，另一只手隔着毛巾捏着那只手腕飞快地往里送，灯管插座立刻发出通电的噼啪声，抽搐刹那间席卷了Frankie。他湿淋淋地如一团烂肉瘫倒在Newt的脚下，他再一次被Newt欺骗了，最后的视野里是Newt被磨地发红的膝盖。

 

浴室的灯光在过电的一瞬间都黑了，只有那个破裂的灯插座还在黑暗中爆着火花，Newt扔了毛巾，脱力地退开，他全身都在颤抖，胳膊还在流血，但他好像感觉不到疼痛。  
Frankie说得没错，他天生擅长这个，他善于制定计划，然后去完成计划，哪怕执行计划的过程让他恶心地快疯掉。

他蹬掉了为防电而临时穿上的Frankie那双胶底的鞋，他全身都感到难受极了，水在之前被他关了，他也没有力气再去旋开喷头来冲洗，他甚至看到热水都觉得是恶心的。一阵皮肉烤焦的糊味渐渐扩散过来，他终于跪在地上控制不住大声干呕起来。

 

有人破门而入的声音，有很多人赶了过来，所有人的表情都像见了鬼。  
Newt尝试站起来，但空气里像有着莫大的阻力，他半天也没能动弹，过了一会儿他才感觉肩膀被人按住了，他被裹在一个毯子里，一阵天旋地转后他被人扛在了肩膀上。  
“他死了。”他感觉到Minho的气息。应该所有人都看出来了，“是我杀了他……”  
他在Minho的肩膀虚弱而悲伤地呻吟着。  
“不，他是自杀的，他想伤害你，你反抗了，他想取得凶器，然而出了意外。”Minho坚定的声音传来。  
“放我下来……”Newt感觉自己的胃被顶得厉害，他再一次地想吐了。  
Minho把他抓得更紧了，“不，这样到家会快一点。”  
“家？”  
“随你怎么称呼吧。”Minho说，“现在先闭嘴，你冷得就像要休克了。”  
过了一会儿Minho又放缓了语气，他可能意识到自己太过激动。  
“已经没事了，”他说，“剩下的都交给我。”  
“他碰了我，但没有得逞……”Newt又挣扎起来。  
“没关系，你做得很好，”Minho把他按得很紧，“别动，”他温柔地说，“你现在和我在一起。”  
“可我冷得就像要休克了……”  
Minho停下了，他把Newt放了下来，埋下头重重亲吻了Newt，他把Newt整个圈在怀里，就像确认Newt还完整一样的一点点地啃咬着，Newt一直在颤抖。Minho拍着他的背，用手掌安抚地揉着他的后颈。  
“闭上眼睛，放松。”Minho低声说，“你现在只能感觉到我，我的手，手臂，和我的体温。”  
Newt如慢镜头一般闭上了眼睛。  
“你的心率太慢了，但你用心就能听到我的。”Minho的声音和心跳声一起从紧贴的胸腔传来，“这个就是安全屋的声音了。”  
“现在拉着我的手，向前走，然后睁眼。”  
Newt失去时间的概念，睁眼时就已经看到他们的两人间。  
Minho抱起他把他放在床上，然后自己也躺了上来，再一次把人圈进怀里。  
“感觉温暖一点了吗？”他吻了吻Newt的头顶，“今天很长，但都已经过去了。你可以集中注意力来数一下我的心跳吗？数不清楚也没关系……明天太阳升起，从那扇窗子照进来，然后你就醒来，听到的第一个声音仍然会是这个，我的心跳声。”  
Minho感觉到Newt蜷进了他的怀里，终于渐渐不再颤抖了。他紧紧抱着Newt，睁着眼睛，换成他在一种失而复得的大起大落中努力平复着呼吸。

 

TBC.


End file.
